Question: $7.68 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Solution: $7.68 \times 10^{-4} = 7.68 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $7.68 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;768$